The present disclosure relates to selecting a scan algorithm based upon a column width of column data entries and using the selected scan algorithm to generate scan results from the column data entries.
A data warehouse accelerator may perform a table scan over large amounts of compressed data that represents de-normalized tuples from a relational database system. The table scans may include equality scans (e.g. scan for a particular value) or a range scan (e.g., scan for values between a lower bound and an upper bound). During table scans, the data warehouse accelerator may fetch a small subset of the table at a time since data warehouse tables typically include a large amount of columns with varying column widths.